The invention generally relates to planting implements and more specifically to an improved manipulatable planting implement for use in planting terrariums having normally inaccessible planting areas.
Various weeding, planting and transplanting implements have been proposed. Some examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,367; 594,304; 1,053,730; 1,860,963 and 1,970,108. All of these and similar existing devices are designed for readily accessible planting areas co-axial with the device. Some teach releasable plant holding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,582 teaches a remotely operable plant holding and releasing means but does not teach a remotely operable plant holder positioning means but rather a fixedly positioned plant positioning means that is positionable by trial and error by repeatedly removing and inserting the device until the proper positioning is obtained. In some type terrariums, where the opening to the plant area is long and narrow, such as a jug, the prepositioned plant holding means cannot be inserted at all.